


The Lady Of Undying Fire And Her Familiars

by KrinnDNZ



Series: NaPoWriMo 2014 [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Furry, Future Self, The Lady Of Undying Fire, future fusion self, paper-thin premises for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrinnDNZ/pseuds/KrinnDNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandra Nalaar and Liliana Vess confront a powerful, mysterious mage from the future whose planeswalker spark is familiar to both and who wants to transform the pair into her familiars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Of Undying Fire And Her Familiars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gleefully self-indulgent story that is much more written to appeal to people who like transformation-kink than to people who want respectful engagement with the Magic: the Gathering creative universe. If you are looking for respectful engagement that also features Liliana and Chandra and their relationship, I humbly recommend my "[The Color Of Your Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2577968)". This story started with "this time I want to see Liliana actually having sex, and why not, turning into cat ladies." I flatter myself that I executed fearlessly on that premise!

Liliana had just gotten properly into the process of coaxing Chandra out of her chain-and-leather armor: her top was off and her goggles were hanging from Liliana's elbow. Liliana caressed her hair, she held Liliana by the waist, kissing her wrist and forearm. With her free hand, Liliana gently tugged at one of Chandra's ruddy rose-gold nipple piercings, savoring the resulting moan. Chandra's fingers dug into her hips, tugging at her dress.

"I want that dress on the floor and us on the bed," she panted into Liliana's palm.

A portal opened as though the wall were a sheet of cloth struck by a sword: a yards-long rupture of oozing, bubbling blackness, expanding out quickly with the sound of ripping silk. Striations of fiery red and grey were among the blackness. Chandra and Liliana cursed in unison, disentangling from a messy kiss and facing the rift. The sound of its opening faded into a catlike hiss, then into silence as a shadowy figure stepped through to face the wary planeswalkers.

Exposed to light, she was tall, lithe, and almost human. She stood above Chandra and Liliana head, shoulders, and horns—a pair of thick, goatish horns widely spaced across her forehead and curling back, points by her ears, bearing little silver bangles that corresponded to her earrings. She wore a long sweeping black dress that moved with improbable lightness and flickering redness, as though liquid fire were just below its surface. Only a step from the wall, she whipped a long, spade-tipped tail and made a grin generously adorned with fangs. One hand rested on her waist as the other made a confident flourish, and her face was unnervingly familiar to both.

"Hello, mothers," she crooned. "It's lovely to meet you."

Chandra and Liliana rose out of their defensive, spells-readied postures and looked at each other warily—then, abruptly, back at the demoness and back at one another. Her face was theirs merged, her voice exactly balanced between the sound of theirs.

"Is there anything you've been waiting on telling me?"

"You're the one who's big on secrets and plans."

"And I'm here to inform you of the _tremendous_ success of one of those plans," the demoness broke in with a chuckle. "Granted, it'll come at tremendous cost, but you found that it had been worth it, especially when you saw the looks on your faces."

Chandra squinted, mumblingly repeated the demoness' words, and shook her head.

"I think you might need some extra pronouns there."

"No, everyone else is just going to have to catch up with us."

" _Explain_ yourself," Liliana barked.

The demoness spread her arms.

"I bear good news!" she said, eyes briefly glowing orange, her wide-spread hands showing narrow fingers with wicked claws. "It _is_ in fact possible to fuse two planeswalker sparks, which is not to say easy, and you _do_ in fact love Chandra and she you enough for it to work. We are now at the frontiers of what's known about magic. There's an astonishing amount that we know which no-one else does, with corresponding risk-reward profile and awesome party tricks."

"Bullshit. You look like you're another archdemon's attempt to fuck with me, and not even hiding it. Look at those damn horns."

Chandra looked the familiar demoness up and down and down, raising her eyebrows as she looked at the front of her dress.

"Look at _all_ that."

Liliana shot her a glare. The demoness smiled placidly and replied.

"Right, that's the other good news. The four archfiends you made deals with: I killed and ate them. As side effects go from devouring A-list demons' souls, I'm fine with ending up like this." She leaned over towards Chandra, put a palm up, and waggled her eyebrows. "They couldn't handle our fires, we are the best!"

Chandra blinked several times and awkwardly high-fived her: she withdrew and stood up again.

"Why are you here?"

"Now that I'm the Queen High Demon-Witch and the Lady of Undying Fire, well. A witch really ought to have proper familiars, and my past selves are better amplifiers for me than anything I could find or fabricate, really."

"Wait, what?"

Liliana gave her a deeply skeptical look.

"Even giving you a pass on this whole story—it doesn't strike you as a bad idea to mess with your past selves?"

"Well, the way I established that I could fuck with time travel without destroying myself was by devouring-assimilating the archfiend foursome you made deals with before you made the deals. _That_ part was scary! This part is me rewarding myself."

Liliana put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Okay, that is something Chandra-me would do, and now I'm just insulted. Familiar? Not, like, co-conspirator?"

"Also _come on,_ we were about to fuck. Couldn't you have given us an hour here?"

The Lady laughed merrily.

"Nope! First, you'll have plenty of time, second, I'm done with this not being about me."

Her eyes began to glow again as she threw her arms forward, a palm towards each of them. Sizzlingly orange ropes of energy shot forward, struck each silently in the chest with a feeling like a handful of ice and gravel, and made their eyes go wide. Chandra looked down and gingerly put up a hand, nudging the energy-tendril, noting how it connected to her chest and arced a tiny bolt to meet her finger. It felt like channeling fire, like connecting to a place's stream of mana, like the faint sense of being transparent she got when she pulled off a demanding incantation.

Liliana knelt, growling, pulling on the energy-tendril with both hands—fruitlessly. Chandra tilted her head and watched curiously: she'd seen Liliana's angry face before, and there was something unfamiliar about it. A moment later, it was easier to see: after struggling with the tendril, Liliana pulled her lips back and loudly hissed, baring sharp white fangs that she certainly hadn't had the last time Chandra kissed her, pulling back short but noticeable whiskers.

Chandra's eyes opened wide as she watched a struggling Liliana's ears rise along her skull and her nose push forward. Dark hair waved back and forth, and exposed more and more dark fur on pale flesh, thin little patches of it slowly appearing all over her shoulders and neck. Her face elongated, moving forward in little surges, and her annoyed hisses were accompanied by unhappy mews and irritated growls.

"Whoa," Chandra whispered. "What's happening to her?"

As she spoke, there was a weight on her upper lip, and she felt her own whiskers flexing. She raised a hand and turned its palm towards herself, watching pads develop, watching her nails crawling towards being claws, watching fingers shorten and thicken with the change emphasized by the dark fur growing on them. A brief yelp—she looked down at her chest, saw a broad stripe of fully developed, inky-black fur across it, centered on the energy-tendril that bound her to the demoness. Her circle-barbel nipple rings gleamed, the coppery red emphasized by the black fur around them.

"Of course cats," the demoness said, purring as she stepped forward. "Panthresses. Savage, clever creatures rather than docile ones. Well, for people other than me."

Chandra stepped forward towards her, curling up her tongue to taste the air, finding as she licked her lips that her muzzle too was developing and her lips thinning.

"I still get to set people on fire?" she asked hopefully.

The demoness took hold of her jaw and stared into her eyes, watching them go slitted. Chandra whimpered: it turned into a mew. Her pants grew uncomfortable as her hips widened to accomodate a gradually-developing tail, her boots cramped feet as they widened towards being paws. With her free hand, the demoness reached down, a talon slitting open the front of Chandra's pants and making her gasp and arch her back.

"Most likely," the Lady said with lazy satisfaction. "After all, mischief is a cat's privilege, and you two are going to make extraordinary cats."

Liliana myaowed from the floor, on all fours, gradually crawling out of her dress, her body covered with fur of varying thickness from shoulders to waist, her face that of an enraged panthress. She panted, claws scraping on the floor as she dragged herself towards the Lady. Her tail, short as it was, whipped about with agitation. The Lady watched with a smirk—then with a sudden swift movement grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her up.

"Come now," she purred to Liliana, "surely you can bring yourself to be _something_ of a graceful pet for yourself."

Liliana snarled.

"Of course you wouldn't take me seriously if I didn't demonstrate power and will," the demoness said lazily, "but I should think that your current shape should demonstrate more than a little of it. As well as the connection between us. I did see you trying to parry—it doesn't work quite the same way when you're casting a spell on yourself."

Lilia slumped, breathing labored as she pawed ineffectually at the Lady, who simply chuckled.

"Or perhaps you simply need some kitty sulking time with your partner grooming you, hmmm?"

There was a quieter mew from Chandra as she fidgeted a little, the demoness' hand still on her jaw and cheek. Her tongue flitted out, rougher and wider than before, darting over her lips and the Lady's wrist.

"I'd like grooming you," she said abashedly.

Liliana crossed her arms and looked away, fully-developed tail only slightly less whippy. Chandra scooted over to her, fingers kneading at the front and back of her shoulder as she licked her cheek. With another swift wave from the demoness, Liliana's dress fell to the floor in a heap. Liliana yelped at the way the claws raked her fur and skin whilst rending the dress, then made a long, shivering gasp as the firm hand on her scruff slowly forced her to kneel, knees coming down on the remains of her dress, Chandra kneeling beside her.

Chandra nuzzled at Liliana's shoulder, then sprawled on her side, yawned, and made an enormous, luxurious stretch. Dark panthress fur had spread while the demoness was talking, and while her legs were slightly stockier and wider-hipped and her arms and fingers thicker, she retained a shape that Liliana recognized. She waved with both hands, pawbatting at Liliana's leg. Liliana reached out, hesitantly smiling, and put her palm against Chandra's cheek: she was rewarded with a throaty purr and a cool nose against her palm, whiskers sliding over fur and skin. The demoness smiled down at Liliana.

"Let me put it this way: does anyone _but_ you deserve to rule you, command you, own you?" She slid her hand around to Liliana's chin, staring into her eyes, the familiarity of her face aching, her tongue flitting hungrily for a moment. "I believe we are of one mind regarding this question."

Liliana stared into the demoness' eyes: they held the orange of a flickering flame around an iris not just black but a void in the world. Looming over her, the Lady smiled, plush, ebony-painted lips pulling back slowly from menacing, narrow, pale fangs. Liliana's ears pulled back until her scalp was sore, her whiskers were against her muzzle, and her mouth hung open. In the demoness' breaths, she heard whispers of voices never before percieved but in power and confidence, now faint and distorted.

"You really got them, huh?"

"All four. Quite done with them."

Liliana huffed and crossed her arms, sulking up at the demoness for a moment. Chandra watched, tailtip flicking, moving behind her and leaning down into an all-fours stalking pose, limbs moving slowly and calculatedly.

"Well. Don't expect me to not try and keep you on your toes. Since you're me."

"Of course. Cats who are owned familiars, still have claws and teeth and are not shy about using them, hmmm?"

Liliana found herself nuzzling the demoness' palm, then blushed, realizing her ears had come back up and her whiskers had perked again. Chandra's arms slipped around her, growling lustfully at the demoness' question, fangs on Liliana's shoulder, claws digging into her belly and its soft fluffy pelt. Liliana's head fell back as she gasp-mewed: the Lady chuckled indulgently.

"Quite precious cats."

"Cats who're me," Chandra hissed to Liliana, "don't stop urgently wanting to bang you."

Her feet scuffed at the floor, pads pressing against the rug, claws digging in, as she pushed her weight against Liliana's back. Liliana yelp-mewed as they fell to the floor together at the demoness' bare, betaloned feet, Chandra on top of her. Tails lashed. Squirming around, Chandra reached between them, raking her claws down Liliana's back, then with a flourish seizing the base of her tail. Her forearms and cheek against the rug, her legs spread, Liliana found herself curving her back and pressing her ass up, yowling.

"Pray continue," the Lady of Undying Fire said in a richly amused tone, her smile only widening as neither cat looked up.

As they scuffled, Chandra handily staying on top, their skin disappeared entirely under dark fur. From crown to shoulders, from shoulders to waist, and from waist to paws, both were covered with thick short black fur. Eyes were slitted, ears round and atop their heads, cheeks wide and supported by dense predator jaw-muscles. Long, sleek tails twined together and writhed apart, curling and uncurling. Thin lips peeled back from thick fangs, thin whiskers flicked back and forth beside thick muzzles.

Liliana took deep, shoulder-shaking breaths as Chandra let go of her tail, slapped her ass, and then draped herself over her. Chandra leaned on one hand, her other sliding over Liliana's ass from where it had landed, squeezing her hip possessively, then sliding forward, palm just below her belly, thumb rubbing its lower curve.

"You smell _luscious,_ " she moaned, tongue smoothing down a patch of fur by Liliana's ear. "I want you."

Liliana opened her mouth to reply, then found her tongue hanging out as she mewled, yowled, gasped, Chandra's fangs digging into the side of her neck. Chandra twisted her hand and pressed down with two fingers tightly, pushing aside fur, seeking through the fluff for Liliana's hood, then making quick short rubs around it with her fingertips. Liliana howled. Chandra bit her again.

Near-identical, the panthresses writhed together. Chandra, slightly larger, kept her fingers moving until they were soaked, pressing her groin against Liliana's rump, twisting slightly to lean on one elbow, raise a hand, and grasp her scruff. Liliana pressed her knees down, feet kicking a little, pads-up. She could feel Chandra's heartbeat and purring against her back, breasts pressed down and compressing, piercings dragging through fur.

Her eyes steadily went lidded, her tongue curled before hanging forward, she felt a blush all across her chest and down her belly. Chandra alternated between adoring licks and rough, tugging bites, draped over her back, herself panting, growling, and grind-rubbing Liliana's ass.

Fur went from smooth to mussed to wild as they continued: Liliana's claws kneaded, pulled, and dug in as Chandra stayed on top of her, hands roaming, pausing sometimes to let fingers greedily flex against her. Trembling, Liliana eventually let sore legs and arms slump, sliding onto her side, Chandra with her, arms still around her, one leg rising and hooking over her thigh.

Long minutes passed, the world around the pair distant and unimportant. Chandra moved confidently, fluently, ears high and grin wide. She whispered to Liliana, she moved her fingers quickly and slowly, she savored how Liliana pliantly leaned into her touches from all directions. Every time she had touched Liliana in private moments before came to mind, guided her, and was teasingly whispered to the smaller panthress. Claws raked and retreated, fingers penetrated, wiggled, caressed, rubbed, grasped. Memories were summoned with whispers, invoked with fangs, released with moans. The unfamiliarity of feline bodies retreated before the familiarity of long-built intimacy, of evocative voice, of confident touch.

By the time Liliana was climaxing—loudly, messily, tremblingly but not thrashingly—her eyes were rolling and her thighs soaked, her nape and shoulders covered in the scuffs and sore spots from Chandra's bites. Panting, leaning back, toes flexing, she moaned appreciatively as Chandra leaned over and kissed her throat. Chandra made a variety of smug faces as well as taking a moment to reach between her legs, lid her eyes, and purr-moan at a brief remembrance of her own gratification.

When Liliana opened her eyes, the demoness was staring at her—not quite smirking, but certainly amused.

"So, you find your new forms suitable," she said in a mild tone.

Liliana found herself flushing and hot-faced all over again, ears back as she simply mewed in response. Chandra groaned in appreciation, thigh-squeezing her again, claws flexing against her bottom ribs.

"Splendid. Now then—"

She moved again with a blur of speed, prompting dual gasps as they found collars quickly bound about their necks, dark leather with a heavy ring at the front and the Lady's forefinger through the ring. She stood, effortlessly pulling both up, smiling at their scrambles.

"I'll procure leashes," she said lazily. "Eventually. And maybe clothes, but really, you two are an outstandingly luxurious sight as you are."

She turned around twice, arms spread wide, once for making a clawing gesture behind which the wall opened again, twice for snatching hold of collars again, panthresses behind her, dragged along in her wake.

"A luxury I'll certainly be _participating_ in, next time," she added musingly.

As they entered the portal, Liliana reached over and roughly claw-grabbed Chandra's ass, smirking at her as she yelped, then made a wide-eyed, put-upon face at Liliana.

"Next time," Liliana said firmly.


End file.
